


Только не Хаффлпафф!

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Мертвых надо помнить, а любить – живых.





	Только не Хаффлпафф!

**Author's Note:**

> Нибейтетапками мой третий фик. Боже, как давно это было!

Меня зовут Хельга. Такое вот дурацкое имя. Я всегда чувствую себя столетней старушкой, когда его слышу. К счастью, так меня называет только отец, а мама, бабушка и подружки - Хейли или Хеге. Так немного лучше. Мама как-то проговорилась, что хотела назвать меня Ванессой, но отец не позволил. Он считает, что имя должно определять судьбу, и… как это? Фор… ми? Точно – формировать характер! Имя «Хельга» - старинное, и означает «успешная, благословенная». Такой отец желает меня видеть. А мама с ним соглашается.

Она всегда с ним соглашается. Я ни разу не слышала, чтобы они спорили или ругались. Наверное, это хорошо. У других детей родители часто ссорятся, иногда даже расстаются, а у нас всегда мир и покой. Только от этого покоя хочется убежать как можно дальше. Например, в гости к Джессике. Конечно, у нее всегда шумно: плачет годовалый братишка, шестилетние близнецы то ругаются, то что-то затевают, а старшая сестра или спорит с родителями, или что-то шумно выясняет по телефону. Иногда в дверь тарабанят пострадавшие от проделок близнецов соседи. В общем, не соскучишься! Джесси называет это «дурдомом на выезде» и говорит, что хочет хоть недельку пожить там, где никто не орет. Я бы пригласила ее к нам, но нельзя.

Отец никогда не разрешал приглашать в гости подруг. Думаю, что это из-за фотографий. У нас их великое множество, все стены завешаны. И в кабинете, и в спальнях, и в гостиной. Разве что в туалете их нет. Вы спросите, что же в этом необычного, ведь во многих домах на стенах висят семейные фото? Дело в том, что наши фотографии другие - волшебные. Даже называются по-другому – колдографии. Люди на них могут двигаться, как картинка на экране телевизора. И на всех фото… вернее, колдографиях запечатлен один и тот же мальчик. На некоторых он поменьше, вроде меня сегодняшней, а на некоторых – почти взрослый.

Этот мальчишка – старший сын отца, мой брат, которого я никогда не видела. Он давно умер, еще до моего рождения. Точнее, погиб на войне, когда одни волшебники воевали с другими. Об этом отец рассказал под большим секретом и строго-настрого запретил даже упоминать об этом в школе.  
Так что это – моя тайна. Даже от Джесси, которой я все-все рассказываю, потому что она моя самая лучшая подруга. Жалко, что со следующего года мы больше не будем вместе учиться: после пятого класса я пойду в колледж для одаренных детей, а Джесси – в обычную школу.  
Мама очень радовалась, когда пришло письмо о том, что меня туда зачислили, а отец только плечами пожал. Конечно, куда мне до моего брата – ведь он был героем и волшебником!

Отец(почему-то мне никогда не хотелось называть его просто «папа») тоже умеет колдовать, а мы с мамой – нет. Таких, как мы, волшебники называют «маглами». Когда-то отец жил там, где все такие, как он. Потом случилось несчастье. Да, именно так у нас в семье это и называют. «Случилось несчастье», - говорит мама шепотом и с придыханием. И боязливо косится на отца. Сам отец об этом никогда не рассказывает. Он просто страдает, молча. Конечно, кроме тех случаев, когда надо сделать мне замечание. Тогда он вспоминает своего сына, рассказывает о том, каким он был замечательным и как мне до него далеко.

Так вот, вскоре после того, как «случилось несчастье», отец уехал из магического мира и стал жить среди обычных людей. Устроился на работу в аптеку, встретил маму. Сейчас он почти не колдует. Единственное, что напоминает о том, что в доме живет волшебник, - это двигающиеся фото. Раньше я любила их рассматривать. Мне тогда казалось, что у моего брата очень красивая улыбка. Это сейчас я знаю, что она противная и слащавая. А иногда просто глупая, как на тех снимках, где он сжимает в поднятой руке блестящий мячик с крыльями (отец, кажется, называл его «снитч»), или там, где он вместе с одноклассниками рассматривает что-то, похожее на золотое страусиное яйцо.

***

А еще есть кое-что, о чем я никому не рассказываю. Иногда мне кажется, что я тоже волшебница. Конечно, я не умею колдовать по-настоящему (если бы умела, превратила бы зазнайку Родни Трентон в гусеницу), но кое-что у меня получается. Например, учителя никогда не вызывают, когда я не выучила урок. А однажды, когда у нас должна была быть контрольная, а Джесси не успела подготовиться (ее родители весь вечер ругались, а она должна была присматривать за малышами), я очень захотела, чтобы миссис Апперли не пришла на урок. И у нее машина сломалась! Но я никому об этом не сказала. Джесси не верит в волшебство, а родители… наверное, в меня.

***

Сегодня у меня день рождения, уже одиннадцатый. Наверное, все будет, как всегда – родители поздравят, я разверну подарки. Потом мы с мамой и Джесси сходим в парк, покатаемся на карусели. Может, мне опять удастся выиграть приз, как в прошлом году, когда я упросила маму разрешить мне поиграть в баскетбол. Чтобы получить большую плюшевую игрушку, надо было три раза подряд забросить мяч в сетку. После восьмого попадания к маме подошел хозяин аттракциона и попросил меня увести, «а то он за себя не ручается».

Спускаюсь по лестнице, противный мальчишка привычно улыбается мне с портрета. Так же привычно показываю ему язык. Все как всегда. Впрочем, не все – из гостиной доносятся встревоженные голоса. Что же случилось, если отец вышел из своего обычного равнодушного состояния?

\- Но ведь это же хорошо, правда? – заискивающе спрашивает мама.  
И почему у нее всегда такой робкий голос?  
\- В любом случае, мы не можем игнорировать это письмо... – Голос отца тоже звучит не слишком уверенно, но я бы не сказала, что он недоволен. Скорее, озадачен. – Если в Хогвартсе считают, что у нее есть магические способности, она должна научиться с ними справляться. Сегодня мы поедем на Диагон-аллею и купим все, что может понадобиться.  
\- Но, дорогой… обычно Хейли проводит этот день со своей подругой…  
\- Тем более. В Хогвартсе у Хельги появятся новые друзья, и надо прекращать общаться с маглами!

Так-так-так! И какого черта мне надо прекращать общаться с Джесси?! Что еще за письмо? У кого магические способности? У меня?!  
Быстро преодолеваю оставшиеся ступеньки… а вот и письмо – лежит посреди стола. Коричневый конверт с разноцветной печатью, на которой нарисованы змея, лев, птица и еще какой-то зверь, похожий на кошку с вытянутой мордой. Ой, так это же барсук, я его в зоопарке видела!

\- Хельга, - торжественно начал отец, - тебе пришло приглашение из Хогвартса, той самой школы Магии и Волшебства , о которой я рассказывал! Надеюсь, ты попадешь на тот же факультет, где училась вся наша семья, и покажешь себя достойной памяти твоего брата!

Хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло! Че-ерт! Неужели и в школе вечно улыбающийся братец не оставит меня в покое?! Разве что… интересно, а как попасть на другой факультет? Где никто из моей семьи не учился?

***

На платформе со странным номером «9 ¾» было шумно и бестолково. Огромный красный паровоз стоял на путях, и от валившего из трубы пара ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Вопили дети, моего возраста и старше. Кто-то радостно приветствовал друзей, кто-то, наоборот, исподтишка показывал недругу кулак. Шумели животные в клетках. Я тихонько погладила котенка, которого отец купил на Диагон-аллее.  
Родители, большинство из которых были в мантиях, старались перекричать этот гам и не потерять детей, так и норовивших раствориться в белом тумане.  
Отец беседовал с кем-то из своих старых знакомых, а я просто озиралась вокруг.

\- Мерлин! – Девочка с толстой светлой косой выпала из тумана, стукнувшись о тележку и больно наступив мне на ногу тяжелым ботинком. – Ой, извини!  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ты тоже в первый раз едешь в Хогвартс?  
Я кивнула.  
\- Тогда давай держаться вместе! Я – Эмили.  
\- Хельга.  
\- Какое классное имя! Так звали основательницу нашего факультета.  
\- А разве ты знаешь, на каком факультете будешь учиться?  
\- Нет, но я думаю… Там и мама училась, и папа, и бабушка с дедушкой. – Новая знакомая помолчала и добавила: - Интересно, куда делся Артур? Это мой кузен, он тоже с Хаффлпаффа, на второй курс перешел.

Артур обнаружился уже в поезде. И всю дорогу они с Эмили рассказывали мне о том, какой прекрасный факультет, на котором один проучился год, а другая только собиралась. Какие они там все дружные, как помогают друг другу. И что представитель именно их факультета был чемпионом Хогвартса в давнем Турнире Трех Волшебников. В том самом, где участников оказалось четыре.  
Как будто мне мало было историй отца! Все два месяца он, до сих пор обращавший на меня внимания не больше, чем на кресло в гостиной, рассказывал про Хогвартс. И, разумеется, про моего великолепного брата! Кажется, я уже знаю всю его жизнь поминутно. И всю историю его дурацкого факультета – от Основательницы с моим именем до наших дней.

К концу поездки я была уверена, что хочу учиться где угодно, только не в Хаффлпаффе! Конечно, хорошо было бы оказаться на одном факультете с Эмили... она добрая, отзывчивая и чем-то похожа на Джесси. Но слушать еще семь лет, что я великому братцу и в подметки не гожусь – ну уж нет!

Только! Не! Хаффлпафф!!!

***

\- Боунс, Эмили!  
Моя попутчица садится на табуретку, натягивает шляпу на самый нос.  
\- Хаффлпафф!  
Значит, ей повезло…

\- Корнер, Эдвард… Гриффиндор!  
Интересно, а меня туда возьмут? Там учатся смелые, а меня мало чем можно испугать. Разве что перспективой все семь лет учебы стараться «быть достойной памяти своего брата».

Мальчишка с непроизносимой фамилией отправился в Слизерин… Скоро моя очередь.

\- Диггори, Хельга!  
Сажусь на табуретку и, как только ветхая, пропахшая пылью шляпа касается головы, шепчу:  
\- Только не Хаффлпафф!  
\- Почему? – удивленно спросил тихий, чуть надтреснутый голос.  
\- Долго объяснять. Не хочу – и все!  
\- А ты попробуй. Мне некуда спешить. Ты хочешь учиться на другом факультете? На каком же?  
\- Я не знаю…

Действительно, я так долго размышляла о том, где не хочу учиться, что совсем не подумала, где же хочу.

\- Ты хитра и изворотлива, как слизеринцы?  
\- Нет… Точно, нет!  
Скорей, я добрая и простодушная. Даже подружки из моей бывшей школы (наверное, надо привыкать называть ее «магловской»?) удивлялись тому, что я совсем не умею хитрить. А мне это всегда казалось глупым, ведь говорить правду гораздо легче!

\- Ты стремишься к знаниям, как равенкловцы?  
\- Не знаю…  
Я всегда хорошо училась, но не потому, что хотела знать больше всех. Просто не понимала, зачем учиться плохо, если можно достигнуть большего. Да и маму не хотелось огорчать. Наверное, я не «стремлюсь к знаниям». Просто мне нравится все делать хорошо.

\- Ты решительна и отважна, как гриффиндорцы?  
\- Я не трусиха!  
\- Это хорошо. А почему?  
\- Как это "почему"? Просто я ничего не боюсь.  
\- Потому, что умеешь преодолевать свой страх, или тебе просто не хватает воображения, чтобы представить то, что может тебя испугать?

Ой! А ведь мне действительно никогда не приходилось преодолевать страх, потому что я… потому что мне… не хватало воображения?  
Я никогда не боялась темноты. Ведь если в комнате выключить свет, она останется такой же, и никакие чудовища в ней не появятся. Я не визжала, когда девчонки рассказывали страшные истории, потому что все это или выдумки, или было давным-давно.

\- Значит, ты не думаешь, что на другом факультете тебе будет лучше, а просто не хочешь в Хаффлпафф? Но почему?  
\- Потому что… вы, наверное, уже не помните моего брата? Он тоже учился в этой школе, только давно.  
\- Я помню всех, кто когда-либо надевал меня. И, конечно, я помню Седрика. Умный, смелый, талантливый… настойчивый. Он мог выбрать любой факультет, но пошел туда, где учились его родители.  
\- Потому, что им бы этого хотелось?  
\- Не только. Еще и потому, что именно там он мог достигнуть того, о чем мечтал. И не ошибся. На Турнире Трех Волшебников он представлял Хогвартс.  
\- Но ведь он погиб во время этого турнира! Разве это хорошо? Он к этому стремился? - Обида, которую я успешно скрывала ото всех много лет, вдруг хлынула потоком злых, но казавшихся мне такими справедливыми, слов: - Лучше бы он выбрал другой факультет! Лучше бы он не стал чемпионом этого дурацкого турнира и остался жив! Тогда бы мне не пришлось всю жизнь любоваться на его портреты и слушать о том, каким он был замечательным! Я бы приглашала в гости подружек! У меня были бы нормальные родители, а не погруженный в свои переживания отец и мать, которая бегала за ним с теплым пледом! У меня было бы нормальное детство!  
\- Возможно, - тяжело вздыхает шляпа, дождавшись, пока я закончу. – А может быть, тебя бы вообще не было.  
\- Как это? – теряюсь я.  
\- Подумай…

И я думаю. Думаю о том, что если бы Седрик не погиб, его отец не покинул бы мир волшебников, не встретил маму…  
А еще я думаю о том, что никогда не считала его своим братом, а только досадной помехой, стоящей между мной и отцом. Вспомнила, как он улыбался мне с развешанных по всему дому фотографий. А я показывала ему язык и сердито отворачивалась. А еще я понимаю, что хочу побольше о нем узнать. О том, каким Седрик был… на самом деле. И что я больше не боюсь того, что меня будут с ним сравнивать. Кажется, это и называется «преодолеть свой страх»? Я сумела! Но ведь это не значит, что меня надо отправить в Гриффиндор? Именно теперь, когда я, наконец, решила…

\- Хаффлпафф! – кричит шляпа.  
\- Спасибо! – отвечаю ей и спешу присоединиться к своим друзьям. Эмили и Артур встречают меня радостным воплем, полноватая старшекурсница со значком старосты на груди тепло приветствует и пожимает руку.

Кажется, я… дома?

***

\- Рада за тебя, – раздается сверху ворчливый голос. - А теперь, может быть, ты отнесешь меня обратно? Мне еще двадцать семь человек распределять по факультетам!

Декабрь, 2008


End file.
